Shilly Oneshots
by TrailofRoses
Summary: A series of Shilly oneshots. More to be up soon.
1. Can't Have You

**A series of Shilly one-shots. **

**Can't Have You. **

**Shane's Point of view. **

_I don't wanna fall asleep._

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up. _

It's my 4th day without sleep, and I don't want to fall asleep.

Lilly and I broke up a few days ago, and I never felt like this for a girl before.

What was it that made her so special to me?

Her hair?

Her laugh?

Her smile?

Hell, maybe it was her voice.

Yeah, it probably was.

**I was being such a fool.**

**That I didn't deserve you. **

"She seems happy now." I said quietly while looking at Lilly, and the smile that never seemed to leave her face.

Then, I seen Nate and Miley exchange glances.

"What?" I questioned.

"She's be-"Nick started, but Miley put a hand over his mouth.

"You're the one, Shane, you were being you." Miley stated.

Nick looked at Miley with worried eyes when he saw my expression turned from sad to just doleful now.

"I guess I just don't deserve her…God, I was being a fucking fool." I said as I buried my face in my hands.

**Looking at the letter that you left. **

**Wondering if I'll ever get you back. **

I found myself staring at the letter Lilly left me…again.

I just couldn't find myself to throw it away.

I really need to find a way to win her back.

I'm Shane Fucking Grey. I can do this….

I think

**I don't wanna cause a scene, but **

**I'm dying without your love.**

I was laying in a hospital bed.

I looked around and could see the worried faces of Nick and Miley and my parents.

I just couldn't find hers.

I was dying without her love.

I never meant to cause a scene.

**I'm begging to hear your voice. **

**Tell me you love me too. **

"Miles, I need to hear her voice." I stated hoarsely.

Miley started to protest but with one glance at Nick. She started to dial Lilly's number.

Then, a little, petite, tomboy, blonde came running in the room. She must've been running fast, because she was breathless. Then I recognized her when the worry flooded her voice.

"What happened?!" Lilly questioned eagerly.

"Lilz…" I started hoarsely.

"Oh Shane…" she whimpered softly as she walked over to me and sat on the hospital bed next to me, "What the hell did you do now?"

I chuckled softly.

Then, I told her the undeniable truth.

"I'm dying without your love…literally."


	2. Can I have this dance?

**A Series of Shilly one-shots.**

**Can I have this dance? **

**Lilly's Point of view.**

**Take my hand. Take one breath.**

**Pull me close take one step. **

I laughed at my boyfriend, Shane Grey. Yes, the Shane Grey.

And Shane Grey didn't know how to dance. Dance that didn't involve free style, of course.

So, I was going to teach him.

"Come on Shane. It'll be fun!" I giggled as I lead him up to the roof.

"But Lillyyyy…" Shane whined.

"Shane Adam Grey is that whining I hear?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes." He replied, truthfully.

I sighed.

He looked at me then.

"Fine, I'll dance…but only because you're going to pout if I don't." he smiled. He knew me too well.

"Thank you Shane."

"You're welcome Lilly."

I kissed him then. He kissed back. It was a gentle kiss. Then, I pulled away.

"Take my hand," I said and Shane obeyed, "Take a breath," He breathed deeply in and out, "Pull me close…" I giggled as he pulled me closer than we needed to be. "And now take one step."

**And with every step together **

**We just keep on getting better.**

"You're doing extremely well, Shane." I smiled.

"Thank you…" he said staring at his feet, making sure he wasn't going to step on my small feet.

"Hey," I lifted his chin up, "Keep your eyes locked in mine and then let the music be your guide." I whispered softly.

He smiled then, I'm not sure what about…but he smiled. He usually does whenever he holds me close in his arms.

"And with every step together…we just keep on getting better." He spoke softly.

**Cause I believe **

**That we were meant to be**

We were spinning faster now. Shane seemed to be getting comfortable with dancing now.

That was good. Before I knew it though, he spun me in a circle. I smiled like I did whenever he was with me or whenever I was with him.

He was my favorite person.

And I think I was his too.

I felt a small raindrop hit my head and then looked up at the sky, Shane did the same.

Then, it started to downpour.

We didn't care though.

"Cause I believe that we were meant to be…" we both said in unison. We smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Then, shared the most passionate kiss we had ever done before. Sure we were getting soaked in the rain, but we didn't care.

We were sharing a dance that Shane asked me to do with him.


	3. I thought I lost you

**A Series of Shilly one-shots.**

**I Thought I Lost You**

**Shane's Point of View**

**Don't know how much it hurt**

**To turn away from you like you were never there.**

I had to face the facts.

My family didn't like Lilly

Lilly was gone at the moment.

My family told me to turn and act like she was never there.

I missed her.

She was my life.

It hurt to act like she wasn't there.

I knew she was there though…somewhere.

I just needed to find her.

**  
I told myself I wouldn't sleep  
until I searched the world from sea to sea**

My journey started from New Jersey.

I worked my way through each state.

Now I was in Los Angeles, California.

I still haven't slept since I haven't seen

Lilly's sweet face.

I continued my search.

**I made a wish upon a star  
I turned around and there you were**

I sighed as I made my wish

I just seen a shooting star glint by

And it was 11:11.

I wished hard and hopeful.

"Shane?" a soft voice asked from behind me,

It sounded so familiar

So…

Lilly!

"LILLY!" I turned around and seen her beautiful face.

"Yep."

"I missed you so much!" I exclaimed as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Shane, are you okay?" She questioned, "I just went and bought tacos from Taco Bell…" she said holding up the bag of tacos.

"Oh…I thought I lost you…"

She smiled at my ignorance and innocence. Then she kissed me just like she always did whenever she refused to laugh at me.

Note to self: Remember to ask Lilly where she's going before she leaves.


	4. Emergency

**Shilly One-Shot**

**Emergency**

**Lilly's Point of View.**

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**

**Cause I won't stop holding on**

Shane must've thought that I'd leave

Because when he looked up, he seemed surprised.

He just told me that he was cutting himself, and that

He thought that he didn't deserve me.

I whispered softly.

"If you thought that I'd leave then you were wrong."

**It's really not your fault**

**And no one cares to talk about it**

I knew that when he was cutting himself

That it wasn't his fault.

He just had issues

With his family mostly

But no one cared to talk about it.

**Cause I've seen love die**

**Way too many times**

I had an idea of what was happening

Love was dying

It wasn't Shane and I's though

It was his with his family

And I've seen it happen

Way too many times

**And I've seen you cry way too many times**

**When you deserve to be alive**

The best thing about Shane was…

That he wasn't afraid to cry in front of me

So, there he was, crying in front of me

I was trying to comfort him like I always did

He deserved to be alive.


	5. Just So You Know

**Shilly One-shot**

**Just So You Know**

**Shane's Point Of View**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to **

**I just can't turn away**

I shouldn't love my brother's girlfriend

It's just not logical

But I want to love her

I guess I just can't turn away

**And I don't know how to be fine**

**When I'm not**

"Shane, what's wrong?" Her voice pulled me out

Of my darkness

"Nothing…I'm fine" I was lying through my teeth

She just didn't notice

**I'm waiting here….**

**Been waiting here…**

"You're not falling for my girl, are you?" My brother, Nate asked.

I didn't respond.

"You have got to be kidding me…" He said breathless.

"I've been waiting here…in the darkness, Nate. Lilly is the light."

I didn't know that that was the truth.

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now**

I was prepared to fight for Lilly.

She would be my Lilly.

I wasn't going to sit around and wait

I was going to do anything in my power

Not to let Nate win her now.


	6. All American Girl

**Shilly One-Shot**

**All-American Girl**

**Lilly's Point Of View**

**Since the day they got married**

**He'd been praying for a little baby boy**

My mother always told me that

My father wanted a boy

But when he seen me

I became the center of his whole world.

**Sixteen short Years later**

**She was falling for the senior football star**

I'm sixteen now

I am falling head over heels for the senior football star

Shane Grey

**The coach said, "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me have you lost your mind?"**

**Daddy said, "Son, You'll lose your free way to college; Boy, you better tell her goodbye"**

No one wanted us together

Shane didn't care

And if Shane didn't care

I didn't

**When they got married and decided to have one of their own**

**She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want it."**

"Shane…what do you want to baby to be…?" I asked, while looking at my large stomach.

"Honey, you better know…" he said while smiling,

"A beautiful, wonderful, perfect, All-American girl"

**Now he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

I smiled at my daughter

She was a mini version of me

Then, the boy she was with

He was exactly like a mini version of Joe

And she had him wrapped around her finger


	7. Everything I Ask For

**Shilly One-Shot **

**Everything I Ask For**

**Shane's Point Of View**

**Love Notes Reminding Me**

**She wears read when she's feeling hot.**

It seemed to be another normal day at school…

Until I found a note in my locker

Until I figured out it was from my girlfriend

Until I found out that she was wearing a

Red dress today

**Oh, she makes me feel like shit**

**It's always something **

She made me feel like shit when she smiled

I didn't care

I just knew that I was in love with her

And that was always something new

**She's everything I ask for**

**And just a little bit more**

She doesn't know the affect she has on me

She's everything a guy could want

Anything a guy could ask for

But always just a little bit more

And she was mine

**I don't know**

**What she sees in me**

There were so many other guys in the world

But she chose me

I don't know why

But she must've seen something in me

She's mine

**And she won't**

**Give it up**

She'll never give up on me

She never has

She's always been close to me

She's always been mine

My Lilly.


	8. Mary's Song Oh My My My

**Shilly One-Shot**

**Mary's Song**

**Lilly's Point Of View **

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined****.**

I never noticed it

But my mother said that I looked at Shane

"Like the starts that shined."

My mother and her words…and figurative language

It was the summer that I was seven and Shane was nine

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...**

"I dare you to kiss me, Shane!" I giggled.

"Fine…" Shane said as he slowly leaned in

Then I ran.

I laugh at my ignorance now.

We were just two kids

Him and I

**I was sixteen when suddenly **

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

It was my sixteenth birthday party

And I was dressed in a little black dress

Insisted being worn by Miley Stweart.

I could tell that I wasn't the little girl

That Shane used to see

Because when he seen me that day

His eyes practically popped out of his head.

**And our daddies used to joke about us**

**They never believed we actually fall in love**

"Shane, I'm scared." I looked at my best friend…and now boyfriend.

"Lilly, It'll be fine…trust me." He said as he looked into my eyes.

That's when he went downstairs to my parents and his.

I followed behind him.

No one expected of what Shane was about to say.

Then he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"Lilly and I have an announcment…" Shane said while smiling down at me.

"We're going out now…" I added to Shane's sentence.

"And we're in love." He smiled.

Then our mother's started to cry, while our father's…

Well, my father was handing Shane's father 10 dollars and Shane's father was whispering

"Told you they'd fall in love"

Shane, my father, and his father shared a chuckle.

**Two A.M. riding in your truck**

**And all I needed was you**

It was two a.m. on Friday.

Was I out past curfew?

Yes.

Did I care?

No.

I was in the back of Shane's pick-up truck

With my head on his chest

Listening to his heartbeat

And that's all I needed

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**The slamming of doors and not kissing goodnight**

I stayed silent on the way home

Shane did too

His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was holding on to the steering wheel

He came to a jerk of a stop when he stopped by my house

He didn't even move or speak as I got out of the car

I slammed the truck door, trying to break it,

I slammed the house door, as loud as I could,

I ran up to my room and cried, for as long as I could.

That was our very first fight

**You stayed outside**

**Till the morning light**

I woke up, peered out my window

Shane's truck was still here

I could see Shane's figure

In the same way that I left it in last night

I grabbed a shirt, a hoodie that he left here, some skinny jeans and put those on

Then, I put on a pair of black Converse

And went outside

I tapped on the glass window on the driver's side of the truck

Shane didn't look at me

I went around to the passenger seat

And got in

With some effort,

I pryed one of his hands off the steering wheel

And held it in my own

After a few minutes I felt a soft squeeze

I looked at Shane.

He looked back.

And said the 3 worded, 8 lettered word that he never said to anyone…

Except his mother

He hadn't even said it to me yet

And then he did

"I love you, Lilly"

"I love you too, Shane."

I softly kissed him, then

**We were sitting at our favorite place in town**

**You looked at me and got down on one knee**

We were sitting in the middle of Dairy Queen

I couldn't help noticed that it was a little too crowded today

I wondered what was going on

I knew it was bad when I noticed the whole town was here.

Shane looked at me then…

"Hey Lilly…"

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

I smiled, "Yes!"

Everyone started clapping.

Now I knew why they were here.

**Take me back to the time**

**When I walked down the aisle**

I was taking horrifying deep breaths.

My made of honor, Taylor, was trying to get me to calm down

How was that even logical?!

I was about to get MARRIED!

I felt like Bella when she had to marry Edward in Breaking Dawn!

I haven't even looked into the mirror since I had my dress done

When the Best Name came in, David.

I kinda started to cool down a little.

David was one of my very many friends, but he was my best guy friend

He was the big brother I never had

He told me a few conforting words

Before it was his time to go down the aisle with Taylor on his arm

I took a deep breath and counted to five

I started to make my way down the aisle

Down to my handsome, soon-to-be-husband.

**We'll rock our babies on **

**That very front porch**

I was sitting on the front porch of Shane and I's home

I smiled.  
I loved my life with Shane

We were kinda like John and Kate plus eight

But instead it was Shane and Lilly Plus eight

Sure sometimes I wanted to blow my head off

But Shane always found a way to cool me down

I looked over at my 5 year husband

He was rocking our child, Renesmee as she was crying

She slowly fell asleep on his lap.

He was a great father.

Then, our other daughter, Taylor came over to me

Wanting attention so I picked her up

And sat her down on my lap.

This was a crazy life

But it was our life

**I'll be eighty seven; You'll be eighty nine**

**And I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

I was eighty seven

And Shane was eighty nine

We were watching ALL of our grandchilderen

Running around with ALL of our children

I looked at Shane

He looked at me

He could tell something

And I could tell him something

We both looked at eachother like the starts that shine

Oh my my my….


	9. Now That We're Done

**Shilly One-shot **

**Now that we're done**

**Shane's Point Of View**

**You know that I lie**

**But you still trust me **

"Hey Shane"

"Hey Lilly"

"Would you be able to come over tonight?" she asked, quietly.

"Uh…I'm busy tonight, Lilly. Sorry." I was lying through my teeth.

She knew it too.

But she still trusted me

And that made me feel like shit.

**Now that we're done I'm so sorry**

**Why did I lie? I'm so sorry**

"Lilly, I'm sorry!" I yelled at the crying girl running away from me.

She whipped around then.

She came over until our faces were inches apart.

"What made you lie then?!?!" She yelled at my face

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

"FUCK YOU, SHANE!" She screamed

Even thought it shouldn't of, it hurt.

**You cry and curse when you're alone**

**But laugh and flirt when you're on the phone**

Lilly was sobbing uncontrollably.

I could tell that she was cursing because of the hoarseness of her voice

When I called her

She laughed it off

Trying to sound natural

It hurt to know how much pain I put her through

But we were still friends…

Just friends….

**And now I see you with him**

**And it was nothing like I thought it'd be**

"Who's that she's with?" I asked Miley.

Did I sound jealous?

"Oh, that's Taylor. Taylor Lautner."

"I don't like him"

"And that would be because…?" My brother, Nick asked.

I shrugged.

Seeing Lilly with another guy was nothing like

I'd ever think it would be

**I know I hurt you**

**I know I hurt you**

"Lilly, please give me another chance." I begged

"Shane…I-I-I can't." She stuttered

"I know I hurt you, Lilly," I quietly said

"But please give me another chance."

"You're only saying that because now we're done."


	10. Goodbye

**Shilly One-shot**

**Goodbye **

**Lilly's Point Of View**

**I look at your photograph**

**And these memories come back to mind…but I don't mind**

I still had his photographs

I have a lot of photographs of him and me

Millions of memories can come back to my mind

From a walk on the beach to a ice-cream party

When I shoved ice-cream on his face…

Laughing

Crying

Smiling

Memories come back to my mind

I don't mind at all

**I remember when we kissed**

**I still feel it on my lips**

My fingers brushed over my lips softly

I could feel the presence of his lips there still

Memories don't help me forget

They keep me remembering

And I don't care

I just wish I could still feel

Feel his lips on mine

They seem like a faint memory now

But somehow

Their presence is still there

**The time that you danced with me **

**With no music playing **

I was laughing

I was watching a video Nick and Kevin had taped

Of Joe and I

We were outside

In the middle of a road

In the pouring rain

Dancing

We were two teenagers in love

Smiling and Laughing

Together

Like it always should be

**I remember the simple things**

**I remember till I cry**

I found myself walking

I wasn't sure where

But I would know when I got there

And then I seen it

It was the bench

In the middle of the park

That Joe and I first met

When I first met him…

I punched him.

For making fun of Oliver,

Until I found out that he was

Oliver's cousin

**I woke up this morning and played our song**

**And through my tears I sang along**

I searched through my iTunes library

I had to find it

I knew it was in here

I downloaded it twice

It was our song

Our song that no one could take away from us

I finally found it

I clicked on it immediately

The band called 'There for Tomorrow' erupted through my computer speakers

I sang along, through my tears, to the song I knew by heart…

_I saw just what it does  
When it's too hard for you to face it  
Still pushing you to make it  
Its been no new news to me  
Cause It's all been done before  
Four years and we're still counting down  
Until all your precious time is wasted  
Its been nothing new to me (to me, to me)_

We still haven't grown accustomed to the sound  
As they all begin to drown you out  
Its all been done before

When your deadlines become my days and nights  
I'll take all your favorite lines  
(When you needed it the most)  
As your deadlines take tonight

And you were startled by the fact  
That you could've had it better off by now  
Its not over until the quiet are calmed down  
Oh yes, maybe it's too plain  
To stand on solid ground  
It got old, but you can't blame it all on me

We still haven't grown accustomed to the sound  
As they all begin to drown you out  
Its all been done before

When your deadlines become my days and nights  
I'll take all your favorite lines  
(When you needed it the most)  
Please don't give up on  
When your deadlines become my days and nights  
I'll take all your favorite lines  
(When you needed it the most)  
As your deadlines take tonight

I saw just what it does  
When it's too hard for you to face it  
Still pushing you to make it  
Its been nothing new to me (to me, to me)

We still haven't grown accustomed to the sound  
As they all begin to drown you out  
Its all been done before

When your deadlines become my days and nights  
I'll take all your favorite lines  
(When you needed it the most)  
As your deadlines take tonight 

_As your deadlines take tonight  
All your favorite lines  
(When you needed it the most)_  
_as your deadlines take tonight_

As the music began to fade out

I began to sob uncontrollably

**But the one thing I wished I forget**

**The memory that I wanna forget…is goodbye **

The presence still lingers here

I can still hear his exact words

I remember the whole scene

That ended with me running to Miley's house

It was the memory that I wanted to forget

The memory that haunted me

The memory that ended it all

The memory of Goodbye

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone**

**I hesitate but answer it but answer it anyway **

My cell phone began to blow up with his ringtone

I gulped as I heard the lyrics pour out of my phone

'_They don't know, they can't see, who we are…_

_Fear is the enemy.' _

The ringtone was just about over

And I was still hesitating

At the very last second I grabbed my phone

And opened it

'Hello?'

'Lilly! Thank the Lord that I reached you!'

He sounded so alone…

So helpless

So lost

The next part shocked me the most

**You remember when we kissed**

**You still feel it on your lips**

'Shane? What do you want?'

'I remember when we kissed,' he said dumbfounded. 'I still feel it on my lips. It's weird, but I do.'

I couldn't believe it

And I had a hard time believing it

Especially with the next thing that he said

**The time that you danced with me **

**With no music playing **

'Do you still have that video?'

"Video, of what" I asked, while I held my breath

Did he remember that, too?

"You know, you were laughing the whole time…" he said, hopefully.

_Silence_

I was still holding my breath

"In the rain…with no music playing…and we were dancing." Wow…he remembered that one too

"Yeah…I thought you forgot about that."

He chuckled

"How could I forget, we were sick for a week!"

I laughed this time with him

**You remember the simple things**

**We talk till we cried**

"I found myself walking to our bench, the other day, too."

"You still remember that? Usually you forget almost everything."

"Hey! It was one time! And yeah, I can remember things…the important things."

That made me smile.

Then the tears came

"Damn, Lilly, were did we go wrong?" I could hear his voice cracking.

It was the worse sound in the world to my ears.

"I don't know, Shane. I really don't know…"

I couldn't help it.

I let one tear fall…

Then it was followed

By many more tears

I knew he could tell I was crying

I knew that he would come and do something  
I know that he knows how to make them stop.

**You said that your biggest regret **

**The one thing that you wished I forget…Is Goodbye**

"I hate that stupid memory…" he said quietly

"Which one" I asked "We made a lot."

"The one that is the biggest regret of my life"

"When you made fun of Oliver" I said, jokingly.

"Hey! You punched me before I even told you the whole story." He chuckled

"Sorry, continue."

"I just wish we could both forget the memory of Goodbye." He said softly

More tears.

"Do you want to start all over?" I questioned, softly.

"Of course, you don't know how warm my nose is without ice cream being pressed on it."

We both laughed.

"Seriously, I tried to get Kevin and Nick to do it, but they wouldn't."


	11. Gonna Getcha Good

**A Series of Shilly One-shots**

**I'm Gonna Getcha' Good**

**Shane's Point Of View**

**Don't wantcha for the weekend**

**Don't wantcha for the night**

I was sitting on the couch with my arm around my long-time girlfriend, Lilly Truscott.

We were watching the Notebook before she had to go back to college.

I groaned. And that's when I got her attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked, I smiled in my head before speaking.

"I don't want you for the weekend," I said, it was the truth, and Lilly seemed ready to protest but I continued, "I don't want you for the night, either."

After a few minutes of silence I finished my statement.

"I'm only interested if I can have you for life." I smiled at the small, petite blonde.

She gave me a questioning look. I sighed and dug into my pocket for a purple velvet box.

"Marry me?" I said, as I handed her the box.

Lilly opened the box and almost instantly broke into sobs while frantically shaking her head yes.

I smiled.

**I know I sound serious **

**And, babe, I am. **

Before this I was complaining how I never got to see Lilly anymore.

Right now, Lilly was looking at me like I was insane…

Or if I was playing another practical joke on her

I smiled, "I know I sound serious, and, babe, I am."

She must've thought that I was joking, because once she heard me say that phrase she let out a small 'eep!' and I chuckled.

**I'm gonna Getcha **

**It's a matter of fact**

I couldn't help but laugh the whole time when Lilly was on the phone with Miley.

I was going to marry the girl of my dreams.

I was going to get her.

As a matter of fact

It was true

**I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me**

"So, how exactly are you going to do this?" Lilly asked as she sat back down on the couch with me.

"Psh, I've had it planned since the day I met you." I smirked.

"Oh really..?" She said, slyly smiling, "So, what's your plan, Mr. Jonas?"

"I'm gonna love you…and you're gonna fall in love with me."

Lilly laughed, hard and long before replying to my awesome plan.

"Too late, Joseph."

**You're a fine piece of real estate, **

**and I'm gonna get me some land**

I couldn't tell which was better.

The 2 acres of land that I purchased out in the country…or

The love of my life marrying me in 2 weeks.

Deffinetly the second one.

**So, don't try and run, honey**

**Love can be fun**

I couldn't help but laugh at my soon-to-be-wife

She was trying to run away from me.

When she finally reliazed that I was laughing at her

She came back,

I smiled and pulled her to my lap, where she sat comfortably.

"Don't try and run, honey." I smiled, "Love can be fun."

"I'm marrying you, of course love is going to be fun."


	12. Thinking About You

**Shilly One-Shots**

**Thinking about You**

**Lilly's Point Of View**

_Dedicated to: _KeNiJoe54

**In the back of your car ****  
****In the pourin rain ****  
****You told me somethin ****  
****You never told anyone**

I was sitting in the back of Shane's Black Mustang,

When it was pouring rain, hitting the car windows hard

"I got in Princeton." Shane spoke suddenly.

"Y-you got what?" I asked, I had to close my eyes to keep the tears from pouring out.

**I wanted so bad ****  
****For everything to stay the same ****  
****I never meant to push you away ****  
****And I'm tryin to put the pieces back together now**

I seen the look on his face when I turned away from him, grabbed the car door handle, and got out of the Mustang and into the pouring rain.

I didn't want things to change.

I let the rain mix with the tears as I walked away from Shane, who was calling out to me.

My clothes were getting soaked.

I didn't want to push him away.

He was, no, _is_ my best friend.

**And all the tears I cried ****  
****Don't help the pain inside ****  
****Now you're gone ****  
****And it's all I can do**

I curled up into a ball.

I just wanted to sink into the earth

And be forgotten.

Shane left,

And he wasn't coming back until this weekend

I didn't know what he intended for himself to do

But it still hurt me

And this is all I could do

**And I tried to forget **

**Tried to keep in cool **

**I'm stayin' busy**

"What's wrong, Lilly?" Miley asked me.

I held my breath. I hadn't told anyone what I felt.

The only person that I could open up to was Shane.

And he was gone.

"Nothing…it's nothing…" I lied through my teeth.

Miley didn't reply.

Okay, this may sound dumb, but I _want_ someone to look me in the eyes and ask, "Really, what's wrong?"

Nobody has ever done that

Now I'm staying busy by playing with my pencil.

**I'm trying not to dream of you ****  
****I didn't know you felt this way ****  
****And I'm tryin to find a way to make us ****  
****Better now**

I've stayed up all night,

Refusing to go to sleep because I knew I would have dreams…

Dreams about him.

I heard a soft pebble hit my bedroom window

There was only one person that did that

It was Shane.

I jumped up from my bed, and quickly opened my window.

It was midnight.

What the hell was Shane doing here?

"Lilly, I love you." Shane blurted out. "I didn't know how to explain it before, but I love you. Ever since I left I've been dreaming about you. I've wanted to call you and text you, but I haven't. I miss you, Lilly. I need you."

Then, he left. It wasn't a dream, because I pinched myself and it hurt.

Now I had to fix this. I needed him.

And, apparently, he needs me, too.

**In the back of your car ****  
****In the pourin rain ****  
****You told me something ****  
****You never told anyone**

I found myself in the back of Shane's car, again.

In the pouring rain…

He shared a secret that he hadn't told anyone

Now it was my turn.

I kissed him, he kissed back.

When we both lost oxygen and came back up for air.

I breathed against his lips.

"I love you, too, Shane. I haven't stopped thinking about you for even for a minute. And it's all I can do…think about you."

Author's Note:

KeNiJoe54, not really sure if you thought it out like that, but hey, I made the one-shot.

   

-**S.**_ Sobieski_


	13. Paranoid

**Shilly One-shots**

**Paranoid**

**Shane's Point of View**

**I make the most out of stress**

**I try to live without regrets**

Everyone's heard the stories, the rumors, the drama, and everything that came with it.

But nobody knows the REAL story.

It started with me making the most out of high school Stress.

With her

And trying to live without any regrets that I make

With her

**That's why my ex is still my ex**

**I never trust a word she says**

I take the stairway instead of the elevator.

There's no way I can hear with millions of voices and memories in my head.

I want to scream.

I'm freaking out when I see her sitting on the stairway.

I don't know what to say.

But we just start a conversation.

It's so comfortable and easy, just like it was before I found out I was in love with my best friend, Lilly Truscott.

"So, have you heard any new…gossip, I guess?" her voice rang out like an Angel's.

I chuckled softly, "You have no idea."

"Nice, well, Taylor's starting rumor's again." She smiled.

"Well, that's why she's still my ex, and you and I shouldn't trust a word she says."

And I'm still freaking out.

**Every time I turn around something's just not right**

**Might be paranoid**

"Shane! Shane! Wait up!" Lilly's voice called.

I turned around, confused.

She told me to meet her at the front doors of the high school.

Now I'm really confused.

"Hey, I thought you told me to meet you at the front doors…?" I trailed off, still confused.

"Oh, well, I got done with asking Mr. Burn a question early." Ah, Mr. Burn, the Algebra teacher, he did give us hard homework tonight…

I nodded.

"Hey Lilly…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, Shane?" Lilly replied.

"Have you felt like something's different every time you turn around?" I asked.

Lilly shrugged, "Sometimes."

I nodded, "I don't know if I'm paranoid, but every time I turn around, something just doesn't feel right."

The small, petite, blonde nodded and made a small 'mhm' sound. She was listening; she just didn't know how to answer.

**I'm about to freak, **

**Come and rescue me. **

I finally fell down to my knees and yelled with everything I had.

Well, it wasn't really that much of a yell; it was more like a scream.

A scream screaming for someone to come and rescue me.

And thank the heavens,

Lilly came, and comforted me.

I couldn't help it, I looked into her eyes.

Long and hard.

She started to lean in, and I leaned in slowly, letting my breath hit her face softly.

**Cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid**

We shared a soft, but long kiss. It was very enjoyable.

It ended too fast though.

As we pulled away, I smiled, and slowly opened up eyes. Only too see that Lilly had her eyes open, and smiling.

"I am definitely paranoid." Lilly spoke, softly, and I just grinned.

She burst my bubble… in a good way though. I'm glad she did though.

She stopped all the noise, and now it was just us.

I didn't know what to do next, so I just kissed her again.

I must be paranoid if I thought I wouldn't get the girl.

Author's note:

This one was fun to write, not that all my Shilly oneshots are not fun, but…oh! You guys know what I mean.

: )

My other stories need some attention.

_S. _**Sobieski. **

**P.S. I heard that if you hit that blue button, you can see Jemily! Hehe…click it! You know you want to. **


	14. You Found Me

**Shilly One-shots, **

**You Found Me**

**Lilly's Point of View**

**I said, "Where've you been?" **

**He said, "Ask anything"**

I walked along on the corner of Second and Comistad.

On the east where it practically owned it.

I was walking alone.

Then I saw him, all alone,

Smoking his last cigarette.

"Where have you been, Shane?"

"Ask anything, Lilly."

Then I began.

**And all I needed was a call**

**But it never came. **

"Where were you when my world was falling apart?"

I didn't even give him a chance to answer.

"I sit by my telephone, waiting for your call, it never came."

He was about to protest but I continued on.

"All I needed was a call, Shane. That's it. Just one call or text. Anything. But it didn't happen."

I felt tears coming, but it couldn't happen here.

Especially in front of Shane.

**Just a little late, **

**You found me. **

I was lost and insecure…and laying on my bathroom floor, with blood coming out of my wrists.

I needed Shane.

He was my best friend.

I started to sob.

Then, Miley came, followed by Nate and Jason, then Taylor.

Soon I was surrounded by my friends trying to stop my bleeding.

"Lilly…" Shane whispered as he came over to me.

I laughed, I was getting loopy from losing so much blood.

Shane laughed through his tears.

"What are you doing to yourself, Lil?"

I shrugged,

"You were just a little late…but you found me."

**Who I'm not, and who I want to be. **

**No way to know. **

In the end, everybody was left only.

Since Shane left, the only one who has ever known.

Who I am, and who I'm not, and who I wanna be.

No way to know.

How long until he will be next to me.

**You got some kind of nerve,**

**Taking everything I want. **

Shane and I have been standing in the same spot that I approached him in.

I was still asking him questions, but not letting him answer.

"And you didn't even call, Shane!" Tears starting to fall freely now, "You never left any messages, and you didn't even send one stupid letter!" I started to yell hysterically.

"You have some nerve taking everything I want."

"What do you mean taking everything you want?" Shane asked, "I didn't even take anything."

"Yes you did, Shane, you took you. And I want you because I love you!" I didn't really care what I was saying it was like a bomb let out inside of me, and I was taking it all out on Shane.

**Where were you? **

**Where were you? **

"I had absolutely no idea where you were Shane! You don't know what it's like to fall asleep with your crush, but then you wake up, and they're gone….without even saying goodbye too."

I started to sob again.

"Where were you Shane?"

I missed him.

I needed him.

I love him.

**You found me, **

**You found me. **

"Why Shane? Why?" I started to yell.

"Lilly…"Shane said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why, Shane, why'd you have to leave and leave me all alone?" I said, tears starting to soak his shirt.

"Because Lilly…" Shane said as he lifted my chin to face him, so that I had to look into his eyes, and they had some hurt in them…and tears. "Lilly, I was lost without you. No, correction, I _am_ lost without you. But you found me, and I love you too for doing that." Shane said as he kissed me softly. It was our first kiss, and when I kissed back, I could feel him smiling.

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? You found me.


	15. Whiskey Lullaby

**Shilly One-shots-**

**Whiskey Lullaby**

**Nate's Point of View; **

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, **

**Until the night**

Lilly put Shane out like the end of one of her cigarettes.

She broke his heart.

And Jason, everyone who cared for Shane, and I, we all had to watch Shane drink away his pain.

It hurt us.

Shane spent most of his life drinking now, just trying to forget about Lilly.

Until that one night;

**And we buried him beneath the willow, **

**The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

I could almost see Shane put the hand gun to his head, and debating whether or not he should pull the trigger. He pulled the trigger. Shane finally found a way to drink away Lilly's memory.

It just resulted horribly.

Usually life was short, but Shane's was bigger, and he lived everyday with the strength to get off of his knees.

Jason and I found him with his face down in the pillow. Then Jason found a note in Shane's hand, while I found the bullet hole in Shane's head.

It made me want to puke seeing a hollow hole in my brother's head.

"He said that he'll love her till he died." Jason read from the note. I nodded in understanding.

We had a funeral and buried him underneath the willow in the field. Lilly came to Shane's funeral, trying not to cry.

Especially while Jason and I sang a whiskey lullaby.

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind, **

**Until the night;**

Rumors flew about Lilly, but no one could possibly know how much Lilly blamed Shane's death on herself, only Jason and I felt her pain.

For years and months on end Lilly followed Shane's footsteps, except that she tried to cover up the smell of whiskey in her breath with bubble gum.

She finally drank away her pain, a little at a time, always trying to get him off her mind.

Until that one bloody night.

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow, **

**While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby;**

I didn't want to believe that Lilly actually put the barrel of a gun to her head, and pulled the trigger.

She wasn't that type of girl, she was Jason and I's best friend, but she finally put Shane's memory in her head to rest.

We had another funeral for Lilly; we buried her next to Shane underneath the willow.

Jason and I softly sung a whiskey lullaby for our best friend.

As Jason and I left the field and into Jason's car, I looked back to the willow tree.

And I swear I can still see Shane and Lilly's sprits hugging each other.

They've finally forgave each other.

**Author's Note: **

_Wow, this took up exactly 4 sheets of paper in my binder. _

_I really have to start writing some happy and funny one-shots. _

_Note to Self: Self, remember to right happy one-shots. _

_:] _

_Sydney S. _


End file.
